Πρότυπο:Flag/Caption
}}} |ae-az |abu dhabi = Abu Dhabi / أبو ظبي Abū ẓabī |af |afghanistan = Afghanistan / Islamic Republic of Afghanistan / جمهوری اسلامی افغانستان / Jomhūrī-ye Eslāmī-ye Afġānistān / د افغانستان اسلامي جمهوریت / Da Afġānistān Islāmī Jomhoriyat |us-al |alabama = Alabama / State of Alabama / Yellowhammer State / Heart of Dixie / Cotton State |ax |aland islands = Åland Islands / Landskapet Åland / (Ahvenanmaan maakunta) |al |albania = Albania / Republic of Albania / Republika e Shqipërisë |us-ak |alaska = Alaska / State of Alaska / The Last Frontier (official) / Land of the Midnight Sun |dz |algeria = Algeria / People's Democratic Republic of Algeria / الجمهورية الجزائرية الديمقراطية الشّعبية / al Jumhuriyya al Jazā'iriyya ad-Dīmuqrāţiyya ash Sha'biyya |ae-aj |ajman = Ajman / إمارة عجمانّ |ao |angola = Angola / Republic of Angola / República de Angola |las |league of arab states |arab league = Arab League / League of Arab States / جامعة الدول العربية / Jāmiʻat ad-Duwal al-ʻArabiyya |ar |argentina = Argentina / Argentine Republic / República Argentina |us-az |arizona = Arizona / State of Arizona / The Grand Canyon State / The Copper State |us-ar |arkansas = Arkansas / State of Arkansas / The Natural State (current) / The Land of Opportunity (former) |am |armenia = Armennia / Republic of Armenia / Հայաստանի Հանրապետություն / Hayastani Hanrapetut’yun |aw |nl-aw |aruba = Aruba |au |australia = Australia / Commonwealth of Australia |at |austria = Austria / Republic of Austria / Republik Österreich |bs |bahamas |the bahamas = The Bahamas / Bahamas / Commonwealth of The Bahamas |bh |bahrain = Kingdom of Bahrain / مملكة البحرين / Mamlakat al-Baḥrayn |um-81 |us-um-81 |baker island = Baker Island - Minor Outlying Islands / Unincorporated territories of the United States |bd |bangladesh = Bangladesh / The People's Republic of Bangladesh / ‡qi cÖwZev‡` dzu |bb |barbados = Barbados |by |belarus = Belarus / Рэспубліка Беларусь / Республика Беларусь / Republic of Belarus |be |belgium = Belgium / Kingdom of Belgium / Koninkrijk België / Royaume de Belgique / Königreich Belgien |bm |the bermudas |somers isles |bermuda |burmuda = Bermuda |blank = This is a blank image. It is primarily used as a placeholder until a proper image can be found and added to the wiki |bo |bolivia = Bolivia / Plurinational State of Bolivia / Estado Plurinacional de Bolivia (Spanish) / Bulivya Mamallaqta (Quechua) / Wuliwya Suyu (Aymara) |bq-bo |nl-bq1 |bonaire = Bonaire / Boneiru (Papiamento) |ba |bosnia |herzegovina |bosnia and herzegovina = Bosnia and Herzegovina / Bosna i Hercegovina / Босна и Херцеговина |br |brazil = Brazil / Federative Republic of Brazil / República Federativa do Brasil (Portuguese) |vg |bvi |virgin islands |british virgin islands = Virgin Islands / British Virgin Islands |bg |bulgaria = Bulgaria / Republic of Bulgaria / Република България (Bulgarian) |us-ca |california = California / State of California / The Golden State |kh |cambodia = Cambodia / Kingdom of Cambodia / ព្រះរាជាណាចក្រកម្ពុជា / Preăh Réachéa Nachâk Kâmpŭchéa |ca |canada = Canada |bq |nl-bq |bonaire, sint eustatius and saba |bes islands |caribbean netherlands = Caribbean Netherlands / Caribisch Nederland (Dutch) / Hulanda Karibe (Papiamento) |ky |cayman islands = Cayman Islands |td |chad = Chad / Republic of Chad / République du Tchad / جمهورية تشاد / Jumhūriyyat Tshād |cl |chile = Chile / Republic of Chile / República de Chile |cn |prc |china = China / People's Republic of China / 中华人民共和国 / Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó |cx |christmas island = Christmas Island / Territory of Christmas Island |cc |cocos islands |cocos and keeling islands |cocos (keeling) islands |keeling islands = Territory of the Cocos (Keeling) Islands |co |colombia = Colombia / Republic of Colombia / República de Colombia |us-co |colorado = Colorado / State of Colorado / The Centennial State |us-cn |connecticut = Connecticut / State of Connecticut / The Constitution State / The Nutmeg State / The Provisions State / The Land of Steady Habits |cg |republic of the congo |little congo |the congo |congo-brazzaville = Republic of the Congo / République du Congo / Repubilika ya Kongo / Republiki ya Kongó |cd |drc |rdc |droc |dr congo |democratic republic of the congo |congo-kinshasa = Democratic Republic of the Congo / République Démocratique du Congo |ck |cook islands = Cook Islands / Kūki 'Āirani |coral sea islands = Coral Sea Islands |cr |costa rica = Costa Rica / Republic of Costa Rica / República de Costa Rica |hr |croatia = Croatia / Republic of Croatia / Republika Hrvatska |cu |cuba = Cuba / Republic of Cuba / República de Cuba |cw |nl-cw |curaçao = Curaçao / Country of Curaçao / Land Curaçao (Dutch) / Pais Kòrsou (Papiamento) |cy |cyprus = Cyprus / Republic of Cyprus / Κυπριακή Δημοκρατία / Kypriakí Dimokratía / Kıbrıs Cumhuriyeti |cz |czech republic = Czech Republic / Česká republika |us-de |delaware |delewere = Delaware / State of Delaware / The First State / The Small Wonder / Blue Hen State / The Diamond State |dk1 |denmark = Denmark / Danmark |do |dominican republic = Dominican Republic / República Dominicana |ae-du |dubai = Dubai / إمارة دبيّ |cl1 |easter island |rapa nui = Easter Island / Rapa Nui / Isla de Pascua |ec |ecuador = Ecuador / Republic of Ecuador / República del Ecuador |eg |egypt = Egypt / Arab Republic of Egypt / جمهورية مصر العربية / Gumhūriyyat Miṣr al-ʿArabiyyah |sv |el salvador = El Salvador / Republic of El Salvador / República de El Salvador |uk1 |gb-eng |eng |england = England |ee |estonia = Estonia / Republic of Estonia / Eesti Vabariik |et |ethiopia = Ethiopia / Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia / የኢትዮጵያ ፌዴራላዊ / ዲሞክራሲያዊ ሪፐብሊክ / ye-Ītyōṗṗyā Fēdēralāwī Dīmōkrāsīyāwī Rīpeblīk |eu |european union = European Union / Европейски съюз (Bulgarian) / Evropská unie (Czech) / Den Europæiske Union (Danish) / Europese Unie (Dutch) / Euroopa Liit (Estonian) / Euroopan unioni (Finnish) / Union européenne (French) / Europäische Union (German) / Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση (Greek) / Európai Unió (Hungarian) / An tAontas Eorpach (Irish) / Unione Europea (Italian) / Eiropas Savienība (Latvian) / Europos Sąjunga (Lithuanian) / L-Unjoni Ewropea (Maltese) / Unia Europejska (Polish) / União Europeia (Portuguese) / Uniunea Europeană (Romanian) / Európska únia (Slovak) / Evropska unija (Slovene) / Unión Europea (Spanish) / Europeiska unionen (Swedish) |fk |falkland islands = Falkland Islands |fo |faroe islands = Faroe Islands / Føroyar / Færøerne |fm |federated states of micronesia = Federated States of Micronesia |fj |fiji = Fiji / Republic of the Fiji Islands / Matanitu Tu-Vaka-i-koya ko Viti / Fijī Ripablik / फ़िजी द्वीप समूह गणराज्य |fi |finland = Finland / Republic of Finland / Suomen tasavalta / Republiken Finland |us-fl |florida = Florida / State of Florida / The Sunshine State |fr |france = France / French Republic / République française |ae-fu |fujairah = Fujairah / Al Fujairah / الفجيرة |ge |georgia (country) = Georgia / საქართველოს რესპუბლიკა / Sakartvelos Respublika / Republic of Georgia |us-ge |georgia (state) = Georgia / State of Georgia / Peach State / Empire State of the South |de |germany = Germany / Federal Republic of Germany / Bundesrepublik Deutschland |gr |greece = Greece / Hellenic Republic / Ελληνική Δημοκρατία / Ellīnikī́ Dīmokratía |gl |greenland = Greenland / Kalaallit Nunaat |gd |grenada = Grenada |gu |us-gu |guam = Guam / Guåhan |gn |guinea = Guinea / Republic of Guinea / République de Guinée |gt |guatemala = Guatemala / Republic of Guatemala / República de Guatemala |gy |guyana = Guyana / Co-operative Republic of Guyana |hi |us-hi |hawaii = Hawaii / State of Hawaii / Mokuʻāina o Hawaiʻi |hk |cn-hk |cn-91 |hong kong = Hong Kong / Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China / 中華人民共和國 香港特別行政區 |um-84 |us-um-84 |howland island = Howland Island - Minor Outlying Islands / Unincorporated territories of the United States |hu |hungary = Hungary / Republic of Hungary / Magyar Köztársaság |us-id |idaho = Idaho / State of Idaho / Gem State |us-il |illinois = Illinois / State of Illinois / Land of Lincoln / The "Prairie State" |in |india = India / Republic of India / भारत गणराज्य / Bhārat Gaṇarājya |us-in |indiana = Indiana / State of Indiana / The Hoosier State |id |indonesia = Indonesia / Republic of Indonesia / Republik Indonesia |us-ia |iowa = Iowa / State of Iowa / The Hawkeye State |ir |iran = Iran / Islamic Republic of Iran / جمهوری اسلامی ایران / Jomhuri-ye Eslāmi-ye Irān |ie |ireland = Ireland / Éire / Republic of Ireland |uk4 |gb-nir |nir |northern ireland = Northern Ireland / Tuaisceart Éireann / Norlin Airlann |il |israel = Israel / State of Israel / מְדִינַת יִשְׂרָאֵל / Medīnat Yisrā'el / دَوْلَةُ إِسْرَائِيلَ / Dawlat Isrā'īl |it |italy = Italy / Italian Republic / Repubblica italiana |jp |japan = Japan / 日本国 / 日本國 / Nippon-koku or Nihon-koku |um-86 |us-um-86 |jarvis island = Jarvis Island - Minor Outlying Islands / Unincorporated territories of the United States |um-67 |us-um-67 |johnston atoll = Johnston Atoll - Minor Outlying Islands / Unincorporated territories of the United States (Official) |um-67-2 |us-um-67-2 |johnston atoll2 = Johnston Atoll (Local) |us-ks |kansas = Kansas / State of Kansas / The Sunflower State (official) / The Wheat State / Jayhawker State |us-ky |kentucky = Kentucky / Commonwealth of Kentucky / Bluegrass State |dk |kingdom of denmark = The Kingdom of Denmark / Kongeriget Danmark |nl |kingdom of the netherlands = Kingdom of the Netherlands / Koninkrijk der Nederlanden / Keninkryk fan de Nederlannen / Reino Hulandes |um-89 |us-um-89 |kingman reef = Kingman Reef - Minor Outlying Islands / Unincorporated territories of the United States (Official) |kp |n korea |north korea |korea n = Korea (N) / North Korea / Democratic People's Republic of Korea / 조선민주주의인민 공화국 / Chosŏn Minjujuŭi Inmin Konghwaguk |kr |s korea |south korea |korea s = Korea (S) / South Korea / Republic of Korea / 대한민국 (大韓民國) / Daehan-minguk |rs1 |kosovo = Kosovo / Republic of Kosovo / Republika e Kosovës / Република Косово / Republika Kosovo |lv |latvia = Latvia / Republic of Latvia / Latvijas Republika |lt |lithuania = Lithuania / Republic of Lithuania / Lietuvos Respublika |us-la |louisiana = Louisiana / State of Louisiana / Bayou State / Child of the Mississippi / Creole State / Pelican State (official) / Sportsman's Paradise / Sugar State |cn-mo |cn-92 |macau = Macau / Macao Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China / 中華人民共和國澳門特別行政區 |mk |macedonia = Macedonia / Republic of Macedonia / Република Македонија / Republika Makedonija |us-me |maine = Maine / State of Maine / The Pine Tree State / Vacationland |us-md |maryland = Maryland / State of Maryland / Old Line State / Free State / Little America / America in Miniature |us-ma |massachusetts = Massachusetts / Commonwealth of Massachusetts / The Bay State / The Old Colony State / The Codfish State |us-mi |michigan = Michigan / State of Michigan / The Great Lakes State / The Wolverine State / The Mitten State / Water (Winter) Wonderland |um-71 |us-um-71 |midway |midway atoll |midway islands = Midway / Midway Atoll / Midway Islands - Minor Outlying Islands / Unincorporated territories of the United States (Official) |um-71-2 |us-um-71-2 |midway2 |midway atoll2 |midway islands2 = Midway / Midway Atoll / Midway Islands (Local) |us-mn |minnesota = Minnesota / State of Minnesota / Land of 10,000 Lakes / North Star State / The Gopher State |us-ms |mississippi = Mississippi / State of Mississippi / The Magnolia State / The Hospitality State |us-mo |missouri = Missouri / State of Missouri / The Show Me State |us-mt |montana= Montana / State of Montana / Big Sky Country / The Treasure State |me |montenegro = Montenegro / Crna Gora / Црна Гора |mm |myanmar = Myanmar / Republic of the Union of Myanmar / pjìdà̀uɴzṵ θàɴməda̰ mjəmà nàiɴŋàɴdɔ̀] |um-76 |us-um-76 |navassa island = Navassa Island - Minor Outlying Islands / Unincorporated territories of the United States (Official) |um-76-2 |us-um-76-2 |navassa island2 = Navassa Island (Local) |us-ne |nebraska = Nebraska / State of Nebraska / Cornhusker State |nl1 |netherlands = Netherlands / Nederland |an |nl-an |netherlands antilles = Netherlands Antilles (Dissolved on October 10, 2010) / Nederlandse Antillen / Antia Hulandes |us-nv |nevada = Nevada / State of Nevada / Silver State (official) / Sagebrush State / Battle Born State |fr-nc |new caledonia = New Caledonia / Nouvelle-Calédonie |us-nh |new hampshire = New Hampshire / State of New Hampshire / The Granite State |us-nj |new jersey = New Jersey / State of New Jersey / The Garden State |us-nm |new mexico = New Mexico / State of New Mexico / Estado de Nuevo México (Spanish) / Yootó Hahoodzo (Navajo) |us-ny |new york = New York / State of New York / The Empire State |nz |new zealand = New Zealand / Aotearoa |nf |au-nf |norfolk island = Norfolk Island / Territory of Norfolk Island |nafta |north american free trade agreement = NAFTA / North American Free Trade Agreement / Tratado de Libre Comercio de América del Norte (Spanish) / Accord de Libre-échange Nord-Américain (French) |nato |north atlantic treaty organization = NATO / North Atlantic Treaty Organization / Organisation du Traité de l'Atlantique Nord |us-nc |north carolina = North Carolina / State of North Carolina / Tar Heel State / Old North State |us-nd |north dakota = North Dakota / State of North Dakota / Peace Garden State / Roughrider State / Flickertail State |mp |us-mp |commonwealth of the northern mariana islands |northern mariana islands = Northern Mariana Islands / Commonwealth of the Northern Mariana Islands / Sankattan Siha Na Islas Mariånas |no |norway = Norway / Kingdom of Norway / Kongeriket Norge / Kongeriket Noreg |us-oh |ohio = Ohio / State of Ohio / The Buckeye State / The Mother of Presidents / Birthplace of Aviation / The Heart of It All |us-ok |oklahoma = Oklahoma / State of Oklahoma / Sooner State |us-or |oregon = Oregon / State of Oregon / Beaver State |pk |pakistan = Pakistan / Islamic Republic of Pakistan / اسلامی جمہوریہ پاکِستان / Islāmī Jumhūrī-ye Pākistān |pw |belau |pelew |palau = Republic of Palau / Beluu er a Belau |ps |palestine |state of palestine = Palestine / State of Palestine / دولة فلسطين / Dawlat Filasṭin |us-pa |pennsylvania = Pennsylvania / Commonwealth of Pennsylvania / Keystone State / Quaker State / Coal State / Oil State / State of Independence |pe |peru = Peru / Republic of Peru / República del Perú / Piruw Republika / Piruw Suyu |ph |philippines = Philippines / Republic of the Philippines / Republika ng Pilipinas |pn |ducie island |henderson island |oeno island |pitcairn island |pitcairn islands |pitcairn, henderson, ducie and oeno islands = Pitcairn Islands / Pitcairn, Henderson, Ducie and Oeno Islands / Pitkern Ailen |pl |poland = Poland / Republic of Poland / Rzeczpospolita Polska |um-95 |us-um-95 |palmyra atoll = Palmyra Atoll - Minor Outlying Islands / Unincorporated territories of the United States (Official) |um-95-2 |us-um-95-2 |palmyra atoll2 = Palmyra Atoll (Local) |pf |fr-pf |french polynesia = French Polynesia / Polynésie française |pt |portugal = Portugal / Portuguese Republic / República Portuguesa |pr |us-pr |commonwealth of puerto rico |puerto rico = Puerto Rico / Commonwealth of Puerto Rico / Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico |ae-rk |ras al-khaimah = Ras al-Khaimah / إمارة رأس الخيمة |fr1 |reunion = Réunion |us-ri |rhode island = Rhode Island / State of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations / The Ocean State / Little Rhody |ro |romania = Romania / România |ru |russia |russian federation = Russia / Russian Federation / Российская Федерация / Rossiyskaya Federatsiya |bq-sa |nl-bq2 |saba = Saba |as |us-as |american samoa = American Samoa / Amerika Sāmoa / Sāmoa Amelika |sm |san marino |republic of san marino = Republic of San Marino / Repubblica di San Marino |sa |ksa |saudi arabia = Saudi Arabia / Kingdom of Saudi Arabia / المملكة العربية السعودية / al-Mamlaka al-ʻArabiyya / as-Suʻūdiyya |uk2 |gb-sct |sct |scotland = Scotland / Alba |rs |serbia = Serbia / Republic of Serbia / Република Србија / Republika Srbija |ae-sh |sharjah = Sharjah / إمارة الشارقةّ Imārat ash-Shāriqa |bq-se |nl-bq3 |sint eustatius = Sint Eustatius |sx |nl-sx |sint maarten = Sint Maarten |sk |slovakia = Slovakia / Slovak Republic / Slovenská republika |si |slovenia = Slovenia / Republic of Slovenia / Republika Slovenija |south america = South America |us-sc |south carolina = South Carolina / State of South Carolina / The Palmetto State |us-sd |south dakota = South Dakota / State of South Dakota / The Mount Rushmore State (official) |su |ussr |soviet union |union of soviet socialist republics = USSR / Union of Soviet Socialist Republics / Союз Советских Социалистических Республик / Soyuz Sovetskikh Sotsialisticheskikh Respublik |es |spain = Spain / Kingdom of Spain / Reino de España |se |sweden = Sweden / Kingdom of Sweden / Konungariket Sverige |sy |syria = Syria / Syrian Arab Republic / الجمهورية العربية السورية / Al-Jumhūrīyah Al-ʻArabīyah As-Sūrīyah |tw |cn-tw |cn-71 |roc |formosa |republic of china |taiwan = Taiwan / Republic of China / 中華民國 / Zhōnghuá Mínguó |us-tn |tennessee = Tennessee / State of Tennessee / The Volunteer State |us-tx |texas = Texas / State of Texas / The Lone Star State |th |thailand = Thailand / Kingdom of Thailand / ราชอาณาจักรไทย / Ratcha Anachak Thai / ประเทศไทย / Prathet Thai |tr |turkey = Turkey / Republic of Turkey / Türkiye Cumhuriyeti |ua |ukraine = Ukraine / Україна |ae-uq |umm al-quwain = Umm al-Quwain / Emirate of Umm al-Quwain / إمارة أمّ القيوين |ae |uae |united arab emirates = United Arab Emirates / دولة الامارات العربية المتحدة / Dawlat al-Imārāt al-‘Arabīyah al-Muttaḥidah |gb |uk |great britain |united kingdom |united kingdom and northern ireland |united kingdom of great britain and northern ireland = UK / Great Britain / United Kingdom / United Kingdom and Northern Ireland / United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland |mx |mexico |united mexican states = Mexico / United Mexican States / Estados Unidos Mexicanos |us |usa |united states |united states of america = US / USA / United States / United States of America |us-ut |utah = Utah / State of Utah / Beehive State |va |vatican city |vatican city state = Vatican City State / Stato della Città del Vaticano |ve |venezuela = Venezuela / Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela / República Bolivariana de Venezuela |us-vt |vermont = Vermont / State of Vermont / The Green Mountain State |vn |vietnam = Vietnam / Socialist Republic of Vietnam / Cộng hòa xã hội chủ nghĩa Việt Nam |vi |us-vi |united states virgin islands |us virgin islands |virgin islands of the united states = United States Virgin Islands |us-va |virginia = Virginia / Commonwealth of Virginia / Old Dominion / Mother of Presidents / Mother of States |um-79 |us-um-79 |wake island = Wake Island - Minor Outlying Islands / Unincorporated territories of the United States (Official) |um-79-2 |us-um-79-2 |wake island2 = Wake Island (Local) |uk3 |gb-wls |wls |wales = Wales / Cymru |wf |fr-wf |wallis and futuna = Wallis and Futuna / Territory of the Wallis and Futuna Islands / Territoire des îles Wallis et Futuna |us-wa |washington = Washington / State of Washington / The Evergreen State |dc |us-dc |washington, d.c. = Washington, D.C. / District of Columbia |us-wv |west virginia = West Virginia / State of West Virginia / Mountain State |us-wi |wisconsin = Wisconsin / State of Wisconsin / Badger State / America's Dairyland |us-wy |wyoming = Wyoming / State of Wyoming / Equality State (official) / Cowboy State / Big Wyoming |s1 |m1 |alpha |alpha servers = s1 / m1 / Alpha |s1-mx |m1-mx |alpha-mx = s1 / m1 / Alpha (Mexico) |s1-us |m1-us |alpha-us = s1 / m1 / Alpha (United States of America) |s2 |m2 |beta |beta servers = s2 / m2 / Beta |s3 |m3 |gamma |gamma servers = s3 / m3 / Gamma |s4 |m4 |delta |delta servers = s4 / m4 / Delta |s5 |m5 |epsilon |epsilon servers = s5 / m5 / Epsilon |s6 |m6 |zeta |zeta servers = s6 / m6 / Zeta |s7 |m7 |eta |eta servers = s7 / m7 / Eta |s8 |m8 |theta |theta servers = s8 / m8 / Theta |s9 |m9 |iota |iota servers = s9 / m9 / Iota |s10 |m10 |kappa |kappa servers = s10 / m10 / Kappa |s11 |m11 |lambda |lambda servers = s11 / m11 / Lambda |s12 |m12 |mu |my |my servers = s12 / m12 / Mu / My |s13 |m13 |nu |ny |ny servers = s13 / m13 / Nu / Ny |s14 |m14 |xi |xi servers = s14 / m14 / Xi |s15 |m15 |omicron |omikron |omikron servers = s15 / m15 / Omicron / Omikron |s16 |m16 |pi |pi servers = s16 / m16 / Pi |s17 |m17 |rho |rho servers = s17 / m17 / Rho |s18 |m18 |sigma |sigma servers = s18 / m18 / Sigma |s19 |m19 |tau |tau servers = s19 / m19 / Tau |s20 |m20 |upsilon |ypsilon |ypsilon servers = s20 / m20 / Upsilon / Ypsilon |s21 |m21 |phi |phi servers = s21 / m21 / Phi |s22 |m22 |chi |chi servers = s22 / m22 / Chi |s23 |m23 |psi |psi servers = s23 / m23 / Psi |s24 |m24 |omega |omega servers = s24 / m24 / Omega |s25 |m25 |apolp |apollo |apollon |apollon servers |apollos = s25 / m25 / Apollo / Apollon / Apollos / Apolo - Variously recognized as a Greek god of light and the sun, truth and prophecy, healing, plague, music, poetry, and more |s26 |m26 |aesculapius |asklepios |asklepios servers |asclepius = s26 / m26 / Aesculapius / Asklepios / Asclepius - The Greek God of medicine, healing, rejuvenation and physicians |s27 |m27 |aquilo |aquilon |boreas |septentrio |boreas servers = s27 / m27 / Aquilo / Aquilon / Boreas / Septentrio - God of the north wind and of winter |s28 |m28 |charon |kharon |charon servers = s28 / m28 / Charon / Kharon - Ferryman of Hades who carries souls of the newly deceased across the rivers Styx and Acheron that divided the world of the living from the world of the dead |s29 |m29 |ceres |demeter |demeter servers = s29 / m29 / Ceres / Demeter - The Greek goddess of the harvest, who presided over grains and the fertility of the earth |m30 |s30 |dionysos |dionysus |dionysus servers = s30 / m30 / Dionysos / Dionysus - The Greek god of the grape harvest, wine making and wine, of ritual madness and ecstasy |m31 |s31 |eirene |irene |eirene servers = s31 / m31 / Eirene / Irene - The goddess of peace (Eirênê) and of the season of spring (Eiar, Eiarinos) - One of three Horai, goddesses of the seasons and the keepers of the gates of heaven |m32 |s32 |eunomia |eunomia servers = s32 / m32 / Eunomia - The goddess of law and legislation and one of the Second Generation of the Horae along with her sisters Dikē and Eirene/Irene. The Horae were law and order goddesses who maintained the stability of society, and were worshiper primarily in the cities of Athens, Argos and Olympia |m33 |s33 |gaia |gaia servers = s33 / m33 / Gaia - The personification of the Earth and one of the Greek primordial deities. Gaia was the great mother of all: the primal Greek Mother Goddess; creator and giver of birth to the Earth and all the Universe; the heavenly gods, the Titans, and the Giants were born to her. Her equivalent in the Roman pantheon was Terra |m34 |s34 |hades |hades servers = s34 / m34 / Hades - The Greek god of the underworld |m35 |s35 |hephaestos |hephæstos |hephaistos |hephestos |hephaestus |hephæstus |hephaistus |hephestus |hephaestus servers = s35 / m24 / hephaestos / hephæstos / hephaistos (chiefly academic) / hephestos (US) / hephaestus / hephæstus / hephaistus (chiefly academic) / hephestus (US) - The Greek god of technology, blacksmiths, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metals, metallurgy, fire and volcanoes |s99 |m99 |speed |speed servers = s99 / m99 / Speed - 4x normal speed |s201 |m201 |ares |war |war servers = s201 / m201 / Ares / War - The Greek god of war / 3x normal speed with moral deactivated and allows gold pillaging |s666 |m666 |test1 |test 1 |test server 1 |test 1 servers = s666 / m666 / Test #1 |s667 |m667 |test2 |test 2 |test server 2 |test 2 servers = s667 / m667 / Test #2 |test |test server |test servers = Test servers are for testing game patches before they are released to the Live servers |digamma |digamma servers = s? / m? / Digamma |heta |heta servers = s? / m? / Heta |koppa |qoppa |qoppa servers = s? / m? / Koppa / Qoppa |sampi |sampi servers = s? / m? / Sampi |san |san servers = s? / m? / San |sho |sho servers = s? / m? / Sho |stigma |stigma servers = s? / m? / Stigma |jod |jot |yod |yot |yot servers = s? / m? / Jod / Jot / Yod / Yot |aphrodite = s? / m? / Aphrodite - The Greek goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation |artemis = s? / m? / Artemis - The Greek goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity and young girls, bringing and relieving disease in women |athena |athene |athina |pallas athena |pallas athene = s? / m? / Athena / Ethene / Athina / Pallas Athena / Pallas Athene - The Greek goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, just warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill |hera |here = s? / m? / Hera / Here - The Greek goddess of women and marriage |hermes = s? / m? / Hermes - The Greek god of transitions and boundaries. He moved freely between the worlds of the mortal and divine, as emissary and messenger of the gods, intercessor between mortals and the divine, and conductor of souls into the afterlife. He was patron and protector of travelers, herdsmen, thieves, orators and wit, literature and poets, athletics and sports, weights and measures, invention, and of commerce in general |hestia = s? / m? / Hestia - The Greek virgin goddess of the hearth, architecture, and the right ordering of domesticity, the family and the state |poseidon = s? / m? / Poseidon - The Greek god of the sea. Additionally, he is referred to as "Earth-Shaker" due to his role in causing earthquakes, and has been called the "tamer of horses" |zeus = s? / m? / Zeus - The Greek god that is "Father of Gods and men" who rules the Olympians of Mount Olympus as a father rules the family. He is the god of sky and thunder |aether |aethere |aither = s? / m? / Aether / Aethere / Aither - Also known as Acmon, is one of the primordial deities, the first-born elementals. He embodies the pure upper air that the gods breathe, as opposed to the normal air (Ἀήρ, aer) breathed by mortals |georgia = Please use ' Georgia (Country) ' for the Country of Georgia or use ' Georgia (State) ' for the USA state of Georgia |test test = This is for Testing purposes only! |#default = Caption not found for }! - Please enter one manually using the c= parameter or add a caption into ! }}